Whisper
by CloveeD
Summary: Stay alive, Ryou whispered, stay alive, because one day, we're going to kill him. Crossovers: Kurama from YYH, and Fuji from POT. Yaoi, rape, minors, gore. Romance later chapters. Ch1 updated.
1. Chapter 00: Open Your Eyes

Summary: Stay alive, Ryou whispered, stay alive, because one day, we're going to kill him. Crossovers: Kurama from YYH, and Fuji from POT. Yaoi, rape, minors, gore.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from YuGiOh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Prince of Tennis.  
Warnings: Crossover characters. Yaoi, rape, minors, torture, gore  
Pairings??  
Author's Notes: Wow, I managed to stick three of my favourite characters into a sick horror fic! Should I start worry about my definition of "favourites"?

All characters retain their **original basic settings**, but at the **age of 11 to 12** - Fuji remains a normal human being with an incredibly high IQ, Kurama still has his power to use plants (though due to young age, at this point he isn't very good at it), and Ryou continues to be the host for Yami Bakura, but at this point Ryou has not yet realized that Bakura is living inside of him (I am changing this a little so that **Bakura does not live in the Ring**, but inside Ryou's mind, because there's no way a tormentor would allow his victims to keep something suspicious looking, right?)

* * *

**"Whisper"**  
_by CloveeD _

* * *

  
**Chapter 00: Open Your Eyes**

_Ah, a kitten with water blue eyes and silky fur a shade of honey. Let me show you something beautiful._

He was the first of the three to be brought into the cage. And it was odd, because Fuji could not, for the life of him, understand - no, **_believe_** - that the three had managed to outlive their tormentor.

When the second one - Kurama - was brought into the cage beside Fuji, Fuji did not lift his head up to look at the other young boy. Kurama, on the other hand, stared at Fuji and did not stop staring. There were drying blood caked on the side of Kurama's head, framed by the short, silky red hair. They were forced into the same clothes, and it was quite apparent that their tormentor had an obsession with young boys in elementary school uniforms. They looked like dolls - fair-haired, large-eyed dolls captive inside animal cages and often then dragged out to face ugly dreams. Dreams, because sometimes Fuji could not tell it apart from reality anymore. He had been here for more than three years already.

There were others before him, children, each roughly of his current age, who all wore the same black shorts and white uniform shirts, large eyes of various beautiful colors, and hair - all of them - different shades of hair cut carefully by the tormentor into the same young boy fashion. They all looked nearly the same - and now they were all dead. _Decapitated, disfigured, bones and organs taken apart for their captor's pleasure_.

_And for a day or two there, Fuji had been mentally preparing himself to face the same fate._

It was such a surprise that new children had been brought in. He wasn't sure if he should say he's lucky, or the new children were better dead than be here.

"_I think we need to take care of your hair again, kitten_." their tormentor said, running long, pale fingers through Fuji's hair that were now long enough to cover his blue eyes. Fuji was silent, and as the tall man pulled him out by the hair in a _very gentle, sickly sweet way_, he followed, and let himself be thrown onto the surgery table. He let himself be laid down on the cool metal surface, clothes stripped off, and felt the cold fingers slide up from his thin ankles to the inner sides of his thighs.

**_It was fine._**

It was fine, Fuji knew, because today he would stay alive. The Crow was going to rape him again, which meant that he would stay alive.

He was living, not because he had any sweet, bright fantasy about a normal life after he somehow miraculously escapes from this hell hole. He set his mind on staying alive, because he was going to be the one to kill this man - _this man who killed his little brother_.

And as the Crow entered Fuji's supple body, twisting the child's wrists so hard that there was a distinctive popping sound of bones pulled out of their joints, while whispering soft, ugly words against the back of Fuji's ear shell, Kurama watched, from his own cage silently, coming to a chilling understanding of what was going to be done to him from this day forth.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

End Notes: Did you read the _**Author's Notes**_? If not, read it. This story involves three animes crossing over, so the AU naturally needs some settings tweaked.

**Ryou** will make his appearance in the next chapter. Each of these three boys have very important roles in this story. And I say this here first - I do not write trageties, just adventures.

**Pairings** are to be decided, any suggestions?

rawr.


	2. Chapter 01: I Dare

Summary: Stay alive, Ryou whispered, stay alive, because one day, we're going to kill him. Crossovers: Kurama from YYH, and Fuji from POT. Yaoi, rape, minors, gore.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from YuGiOh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Prince of Tennis.  
Warnings: Crossover characters. Yaoi, rape, minors, torture, gore  
Pairings: ??  
Author's Notes: I think I'm doomed to write short chapters forever and ever.

All characters retain their **original basic settings**, but at the **age of 11 to 12** - Fuji remains a normal human being, Kurama still has his power to use plants (though due to young age, at this point he isn't very good at it), and Ryou continues to be the host for Yami Bakura, but at this point Ryou has not yet realized that Bakura is living inside of him (I am changing this a little so that **Bakura does not live in the Ring**, but inside Ryou's mind, because there's no way a tormentor would allow his victims to keep something suspicious looking, right?)

* * *

**"Whisper"**_  
by CloveeD_

* * *

**Chapter 01: I Dare**

_Ah, the soul of something precious inside a child so bright and beautiful like blood and flame..._

The very first time Kurama was brought out of the cage, was after Fuji had endured three days of continuous torture day and night. When Fuji simply could not yield another sound anymore, he was cleansed obsessively by the Crow. The bathtub in the corner of the room was a full, deep red by the time Fuji was pulled out from the water.

This time, Fuji looked up at Kurama, as the exhausted, tortured child was placed back into his own cage.

His eyes were of an empty, dying blue. And Kurama felt a slow, disgusted anger building up deep beneath his inhuman, distanced nature.

_How disgusting._

_How __**dare**__ that Crow do such disgusting things to such a young, beautiful child!_

It didn't take Kurama very long to discover that the Crow was actually a demon. A very powerful one.

Since his human body had not yet developed enough to wield strong power, Kurama ramained trapped inside this small, powerless body. And while he loved the child that he had came to replace, loved the family that he had came to have, and learned to love humans more and more, it was times like these that he spat out dark Makkai curses inside his mind as an ancient fox demon, for the powerlessness of humans was the cause of this situation. _If only he had his former power...!_

The Crow had finished cleaning all the blood on the operation table, and the tub. It was like a ritual that the demon needed to make his artistic performances complete. The room, contrary to Kurama's predictions before he was trapped and brought into it, was actually a fancy, brightly lighted underground palace. The pale hues decorating all the corners of the space created an illusion that this was an infant room - with toys and carefully decorated tea lights installed above each cage, darkly wired, lined up against the east side of the tiled wall.

It was like a disgustingly sweet _pedophile __**heaven**_.

And having an one-thousand year-old fox demon soul inside a twelve year-old human body, _Kurama could not do a thing _- he all but glared into the Crow's eyes coldly as the demon came over to crouch in front of his own cage. The Crow was concealing his powers very carefully, thus it was only during moments of sickly ecstasy that Kurama discovered the demon's nature and level of power. The demon had, by now, changed his clothes from a blood-soaked black long sleeve back to a sleek black leather robe. His long black hair fell like silk down the front of his chest. With a polite and composed face, the Crow look nothing unlike a rich, well-mannered gentleman sipping English tea from a delicate tea cup.

"I never thought I'd catch you, Fox." The Crow said in a light, happy manner, as if he had just done jogging for the day and had a nice, refreshing shower.

_After bloody half-murdering an innocent child of its body and spirit_, Kurama spat inside his mind.

"I couldn't believe it at first." The Crow continued. "But now that I have you here, I will thoroughly enjoy this."

-

It was the first day of true winter, and Ryou was lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed softly against the first layer of fluffy snow on the hills beside a small river.

"I seem to pass out a lot recently, Yugi. I don't know what's happening to me."

His friend was a petit, wide-eyed child who had a sweet and caring personality - caring enough to spend time with Ryou, who had rumors of being a cursed murderer looming over him since the both of them were eight. Eight was such a young age, and it was laughable that anyone with common sense would believe such a rumor that an eight-year-old child would murder all who befriend him - but the results nontheless stuns Ryou's caretakers.

All who were around Ryou fell into life-long comas one by one.

_And so people became afraid of him. _

"You shouldn't let those rumors get to you, Ryou." Ryou's friend said to him sweetly.

There was something about Yugi that Ryou couldn't quite identify. Something powerful lurking beneath the child's sweek, doe-eyed exterior, that Ryou couldn't help but feel a need to be close to. At the same time, there was also something dark in Ryou's own soul that he just couldn't quite understand - because every time when Ryou starts to feel intimate and close toward his only remaining friend, something inside of Ryou's murky and untouched mind would say - _'Kill him. Kill him while you still can!'_

But then again. Yugi had remained Ryou's friend for the last three years, and had not fallen into a coma. Ryou felt a real joy and gratitude toward his classmate.

The day passes with no one fallen into comas, so Ryou and Yugi traveled back in relief toward their homes, as they were neighbors with just a few houses in between. Yugi said goodbye as he walked Ryou home, and for a moment there, Ryou thought that Yugi's usual harmless doe eyes became a little sharper, tinted with red. "Did you grow taller, Yugi?" Ryou asked, placing a hand on top of Yugi's head to compare their heights.

"Hmm, maybe!" Yugi said, suddenly looking quite happy. "At least I hope I won't stay this short forever!"

They parted with a smile and a hug, and vaguely at the back of Ryou's mind, he wondered if it was normal that Yugi's voice had became a little deeper than normal. They shouldn't have reached their growth spurt, he thought, because that's what it said in the books. It must have been a mistake then, that he saw Yugi turn and look at him with a sharp, _aged_ stare when he was leaving the doorway.

**_What, scared of the Pharoah, spineless host?_**

"...What? Who's there?" Ryou said, nearly dropping the mug that he had been holding. Seeing no one around, Ryou lightly patted his own face. "I must be daydreaming again."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

End Notes: I can't wait until I get Yami Bakura, fox demon Kurama, and the Crow to face each other off. It's like those killer vs killer, Jason versus Leatherface movies or something XD

Again, did you read the **Author's Notes**? If not, read it. This story involves three animes crossing over, so the AU naturally needs some settings tweaked.

**Thanks** to mistressKCand FlyingShadow666 for their support.  
Please tell me what you think!

Pairings are still to be decided.


End file.
